How far would you go?
by zengods
Summary: The sequel to every one hundred years! you dont need to read that story Finn has seen Fionna through ice kings crown but how far is he willing to go to meet her? Bad summery but its basically a FinnxFionna! Rated T for themes of insanity! Story switches between Finn OOO and Fionna OOO. So enjoy:
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO AGAIN! THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO EVERY ONE HUNDRED YEARS (YOU DONT NEED TO READ THE FIRST ONE) IT IS WRITTEN IN THE STYLE THAT FINN AND FIONNA DO THE SAME THINGS BUT IT SWAPS WORLDS AT CERTAIN POINTS! PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE TO SEE SUPPORT! I WOULD LIKE SOME POINTERS FOR THIS STORY SO PLEASE ENJOY THE NEWEST STORY :D**

* * *

The ice king looked at the boy. He was in a soul searching state, his eyes wide and emotionless, his body slumped into standing, but, his hands were firmly wrapped around the crown. The old man shuffled forward slightly sneaking up on Finn he went for his crown. Finn suddenly snapped his trance his body jerked around the ice king; a forceful blow hit the ice king's balding scalp. He hit the floor hard; the clunk of his body spun its way through the slippery castle. The sound hung in the air for a few moments while Finn looked in anger at the blue wizard glued to the ground.

"You aren't having this back," Growled Finn, clutching it like it was the most important thing in the world, "Well maybe once I've found this human you can have it back." Finn twitched, it seemed inhuman and insane to the old wizards eyes. He walked strongly towards the exit, the air was cold and moist as he moved himself outside the castle as the pleas of the old king ran out after him.

"Insanity awaits he who wears the crown!" Was the final call Finn heard before leaving the ice castle behind. How long had he been frozen most likely all day as the sun was setting over the land. The ice glittered like diamonds around him, as the snow crunched underneath his cold feet. Finns mind trailed away to the girl he had seen through the crown, she fit how ice king described her perfectly. Maybe there was hope for more humans to be alive. The rays of dying light illuminated the crown an orangey yellow colour, the jewels of red glittered like the ocean as he slipped his glance from the crown to the walk ahead, it would be so much easier if Jake was here. He put his pack on the ground, fishing around in it he soon found a sweater pulling it over him; he felt some warmth re-enter his body. It was snug and warm like his bed and he wished he didn't have to do this walk. Placing the crown in the bottom of his pack, he slung it over his shoulders. Shivering slightly he continued his walk. Trudging through the snow was hard at night. The moon had risen fully, the howls of wolves and beasts were trailed away by the hurricane winds that seized the air. The ice kingdom hit sub zero temperatures as Finn continued to walk on, blizzards of snow raged around him, his face was blasted by continues snow and winds. The wind forced Finns steps to be heavy and strong as his body was pushed with the wind. He raised a hand over his eyes, he couldn't see more than a centimetre in front of him and he was getting colder and colder. His body was seizing up as the lonely snow and ice was caving around him. He couldn't stop he needed to get home, to protection, safety and his brother. These things would help him find this strange world that the ice king could see. He fell to one knee as the winds thru its galling winds harder at him. The ice stung his bare knees as he fell to them, he couldn't stand any more. Placing his hands on the snow the cold shot pain through them as he crawled on. He could feel his blood turning to ice inside him as he slowed down. Looking up the blizzard covered the night sky so all he could see was white snow. The snow tangled itself in his eyelashes, re coloured his clothing and entered his body, the unpleasant feel made Finn stop. His body collapsed to the ground caking him in snow, it started to cover him. His eyes drooped as a distant figure of a black blob came in to view. His world went black.

Fionna's eyes batted open. Her light blue eyes starred up weak and sleepy. The room around her started to come into view; it was the living room of her tree house. A blanket was thrown over her neatly as if she had been still forever, a hot water bottle in a bunny cover was placed between her arms and she was in her pyjamas not her clothes. She felt warm and happy, maybe all what she had done was a dream.

"There's my little adventurer!" Came Cakes voice, it was disappointed but happy; "I knew the first time you would try adventuring solo something like this would happen." She handed Fionna a cup of coffee. Fionna lifted it to her lips and sipped. The coffee ran down her throat, swirling dancing warming her through even more. "What were you doing in the ice kingdom anyway?" Cake asked as she sat on Fionna's lap. Cake seemed to curl up on her, but, managed to keep her big beady eyes on her, she was a funny character, she was coffee stained spot colour, who had a big personality and a bigger thing about making sure she knew everything that happened in everyone's lives. Fionna remembered seeing the human boy with bear hat and adorable child like face; she made her give a romantic sigh inside herself. Cake impatiently tapped her fingers over Fionna as Fionna traced off into a daydream. Cake morphed her hands into symbols and crashed them together; it ran through Fionna snapping her out of her wild fantasies.

"Oh...erm...Ice queen kidnapped me and read one of her rubbish fan fictions to me." She said, giving a weak smile and laugh. Cake looked at her suspiciously. Fionna couldn't tell Cake all of it at the minute cause she was to comfy to have to argue with her about if she's thought this through or not.

"Is that all?" Cakes eyes shrunk, and a quizzing expression captured her face. Fionna found the face funny; it was like someone had made her eat a lemon. She kept the laughs back long enough to say.

"For now." Then the laughter exploded out, she giggled madly for five minutes while Cake just starred at her confused, "I'm sorry never pull that face again." She giggled between each word.

"What this one?" Laughed Cake pulling the face once more. The two girls laughed together for a couple of minutes as Fionna finished off her coffee. Cake stretched her body from atop of Fionna, before throwing Fionna a bag filled with new clothes. "Go get changed, we got to go meet Gumball later he says something bad has happened." She said as she went through to the kitchen. Fionna followed her sister, what bad thing? She thought as Cake looked around making sure no one was looking before taking a couple biscuits from Fionna's secret stash. Fionna huffed angrily that explained a lot. She picked the bag up before running up the tree to her room to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO AGAIN! OK SO THIS IS PART 2 AND WITH UPLOADS I WILL BE UPLOADING A NEW CHAPTER EVERY WEDNESDAY FOR DEFIENTANT BUT IF I CAN UPLOAD EVERY DAY I WILL! PLEASE REVIEW, I LIKE TO SEE SUPPORT! SO PLEASE ENJOY :D**

* * *

Finn crept down the stairs. He felt cleaner in these new clothes, they were similar to what he normally wore but the colours were more intense. Pack was in the middle of the living room, sliding over he swiped the pack shoving it onto his back. As he did a small whispering voice appeared in his head, it sounded cold like ice as though it could control him. He started to sink into the voice his mind entered a cold room. It was an ice palace grand and cold. Snow decorations covered the corridors and rooms, but, at the centre stood a tall throne of ice. A figure sat on it. The figure wore a long blue robe with hood; it looked as though it could once have been human as its hands still showed signs of human colours.

"So you're the new host?" It cackled the ice of its voice cut Finns ears. Its breath came out like blizzards and slowly made the air drop. "Simon has grown weary of his position? So he chooses a mire child to take his place?" Finn looked at the figure confused. He racked his brain for a moment. Wait Simon was the ice kings real name! He stepped back; maybe he was right maybe insanity awaited him. "Do you not want to see the human girl?" It said. Finn stepped forward again. His thoughts trailed to the girl. Her eyes, her hair, her figure and other things that made Finn swoon entered dancing in his mind painting the picture of the perfect girl. "I can show you the secrets of the ice and snow. In return I will grant you the human girl. Deal?" It said menacingly, its cold smile hurt Finns eyes as it stretched an arm out it was cold and steam of frozen pain floated off it. Finn grasped it firmly shaking it.

"Deal."

"Excellent. Just marvellous all you need to do is return to the ice kingdom. There is a portal in the basement upon the two of you shooting ice at it, your power will morph the kingdoms and you will be together." It said in joyful evil. Finn smiled. What an easy task to complete. "You way have five minutes with her though now." It said as it vanished in a puff of ice and snow. The throne suddenly spilt apart revealing another room, there stood the girl. She looked even more beautiful. His clothes changed into a sharp suit in all the shades of blue, while she now supported a flowing dress in the most elegant shades of blue a small tiara appeared on her head, while the ice kings crown fitted itself onto his. The room changed into a ball. Dancers swirled around them pushing them closer together. The music sang around them like choirs of angels, the dancers twirled and moved till Finn was less than a centimetre away from this beautiful girl. He put a hand out. Blushing the girl let him take hers. They slowly began to dance with the others, it was perfect, and Finn didn't want to ever leave. As he twirled her for a final time the music disappeared and they were suddenly standing alone with each other in the large ice room.

"What's your name?" Finn asked shyly, even though he probably knew it due to the ice kings fan fictions.

"Fionna. And you?" Fionna said blushing slightly.

"I'm Finn. What happens now?" He asked a slight line of red taking his cheeks.

"I guess we go back to our world. Then we go join both are worlds." She said. Finn couldn't resist her, she was intelligent and beautiful. He moved his lips into hers. He slowly placed his hands on her hips as she moved her hands around his neck. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as they vanished back out of their minds.

"Fionna!" Shouted Cake, "Speak to me!" The cat shook the soul searching Fionna violently. Fionna snapped back to the world, she vibrated as the cat forcefully shook her and yelled at her.

"What the hell Cake!" She shouted as her voice vibrated around the room. The cat put her down gently and elegantly.

"Sorry honey but you were soul searchy." She said, "What's got you all soul searchy?" Fionna blushed and looked away. That boy had blown her mind, was what they just shared real? "Fi, you better not be taking ice queens fan fictions seriously you know she's crazy and that human boy is only made up." Fionna pondered her thoughts for a moment, how did Cake know to say that?

"What if he is real?" She asked. Cake suddenly quietened she had no answer to that question.

"We better got to Gumball." She said sounding defeated. Fionna jumped inside herself. She screamed inside herself not to go, to go find this portal and see if it was true.

"Ok." She said gleefully, even though inside her mind punched her hard.

"Maybe we can get you a real man." Cake teased. Fionna's brain was slow, upon realising what she meant, she frowned and leapt on Cakes back, and making sure she landed on Cake in a painful manor. "Could you get on me when we're outside?" She wheezed as Fionna sat upon her normal sized body. Shaking her head, Cake started to drag them towards the outside world as she almost reached the door. Cake gave a triumphant smile as she stretched a crushed paw for the handle. Yanking it open the midday sun beat down on both girls faces, it made them tingle with joy. Cake formed her body into a giant and started to walk them towards the candy kingdom. Slipping to Cakes rear, Fiona slipped the tiara out her pack placing it on her head; she placed her hand against the ghostly outline of Finn's.

"Sorry, I'll be with you as soon as this is over." She whispered softly to hear the same words come back in a more manly voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**BACK AGAIN! HERES THE NEXT PART, BUT, NOW INSANITY REALLY STARTS TO KICK IN. HOLD ONTO YOUR SANITY AS INSANITY COMES TO PLAY! ENJOY :D**

* * *

Finns stared ghostly eyes of Fionna for a few moments. He then raised the crown from his bear hat and hid it once more in the bottom of his pack. As he slipped over his back, the icy whisper reappeared in his head.

"Why don't you just jump?" It cackled, Finn turned his head so he store at the ghostly figure of the frozen hoods sat next to him. Utter shock took his face as the world seemed to freeze around him, hi soul left his body and he was sitting next to the sub zero ghost. "You'd survive the fall with the power of ice." It seemed to chuckle at Finn as it shock its icy hood to stand in the sun. Its entire body light up and sparkled like it was made of ice but painful freezing steam rose from its body. "You don't want to see this princess, do you? She doesn't care about you. You're just another pawn in her chess game, but, imagine being the prince of ice. The power, the wealth and the human girl." It shone an evil grin at him, its head was sideways, Finn could see how ice blue its skin was, pieces of ice formed on its cheeks and its chin was a sharp as an icicle. Finn looked down; he knew it was true; he was just another subject to her. Turning back to where the figure stood but he was gone. Everything around him flashed white and suddenly he was back in the real world.

"We're almost there." Called Jake. He turned his head to see Finn staring off the back of him towards the frozen wastelands of the ice kingdom. Jake frowned his brother had seen something which had changed him. He was lost in the small loneliness of his brain, maybe being the only human was sending him insane. Maybe a girlfriend would take him out this funk. Jake smiled to himself that's what he would do. The brother's brains whirled wildly but one on sanity the other on insanity. Jake slowly deflated down as they came to the candy kingdom, the smell of all the candy made Finn feel hungry but also heart break. Sighing he started to walk but each step felt cold and frozen. He looked at his feet they were causing small patches of ice to form as he walked along the candy paths. Jake had charged on ahead for some reason. Finn looked at himself in one of the ice forms. His skin had turned a tiny bit bluer than usual. He could sneak off for the ice kingdom, as, he thought of it he turned to see something that startled him. In a shop window sat the suit he had worn in when he was Fionna, he gasped maybe it was a sign. The cackling whisper appeared edging him to buy the suit. Finn didn't do suits, he though he looked like a dressed up monkey. It whispered and cackled harder and louder until it was shouting at him to go in and buy it. Finns brain felt like it was going to explode as the voice screamed at him, happy shoppers gossiping and laughing. Couldn't they hear the voice screeching at him with its voice of ice?

"SHUT UP!" He screamed loudly shaking a frosty chill around the area. The candy people just silenced and stared at him. He panted angrily as his eyes inhumanly darted between people. Breathing in and out heavily he turned towards the shop.

"I'll buy it just shut up." He whispered under his breath with a tear forming in his eye but it turned to a cube of ice.

"Good boy." Cackled the voice, laughing violently in Finns mind as he went in to the candy store and brought the suit before changing into it.

Fionna walked out the store the sun beat nicely down onto her new dress it sparkled beautiful, getting very seductive whistles from passersby's, she smiled blushing maybe this voice only wanted the best for her. She walked in it with great ease, even, though she thought she'd be tripping up all the time. Walking up to the castle she gazed up it as the sun bounced of its candy pale yellow walls.

"Wouldn't it be nice to own?" Whispered the cackling voice. Compared to the voice in Finns head it had a tint of femininity. Fionna nodded in agreement as she pushed the door open. The grand room was beautiful and almost empty minus Cake lying unconscious in the centre of the room.

"Cake!" Fionna shouted with concern. She went like a bullet to her sister's side. She placed her hands on her head and wrists, she was alive but she felt colder then the snow. "Ice queen." She growled he eyes going a dark blue.

"Why don't you lose control?" Came the voice, it was a tempting offer what could ice queen do she was without the source of her power, her tiara. Wait there were some ice powers she could cast without her tiara. 'Where's the prince?' She thought, as the cries of an older man came out. Looking towards the large spiral staircase, the screams ran down them like water. She put her pack down next to Cakes unconscious corpse before lifting the tiara out and hid it behind her back as she clambered to her feet. She sneaked up the candy steps the smell of an old women appeared in the air, the closer to Gumball's room she got. She pushed the door open to reveal ice queen holding the pink man against a wall with an icicle pressed against his skin.

"Where is she?" She growled through gritted teeth, as the prince turned his face away in fear.

"I don't know." He whimpered, closing his eyes so he couldn't see what happened. Fionna rolled her eyes, this was embarrassing to watch. And men are stereotypically heroes.

"Looking for me?" She asked politely. Ice queen spun her head quickly, and glared at the girl. Dropping the prince who had now passed out from fear, she turned into a battle stance. "You looking for this?" Fionna smiled sweetly, giving a childish giggle. The queen looked enraged a frozen fire of hate burned in her as she readied herself to attack.


	4. Chapter 4

**BACK AGAIN! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS/FAVOURITES/FOLLOWS ITS LOVELY TO SEE PEOPLE WANTING TO READ MY STUFF. INSANITY REALLY STARTS TO KICK IN! PLEASE REVIEW ITS NICE TO SEE. SO ENJOY :D**

* * *

"Give my crown back boy!" He yelled hurling the icicle towards Finn. Finn flipped backwards over the top of the icicle; the cold icicle ran against his clothing, smashing to the floor in sync with the icicle hitting the wall. The crown was still clasped between Finns two blued hands. Placing it on his bear hat he felt the cold rush through him. His veins dumped freezing blood through his blueing skin, his eyes went a dark blue which shined like ice, the ground around him froze under his feet, freezing steam floated off his body, his cheeks had ice forming on them and a raging blizzard formed around him.

"Maybe I don't want to." He growled in a deep icy voice. The ice king sank backwards. Finn was gone, he probably thought when the crown was off he was in control but the ice king could see he was gone to the ice. Ice king formed an ice sword and shield and braced for Finn to copy. His old wrinkled skin felt its first sweat in years, the cold water ran down his forehead, as, the crazed eyes smiled at him. Finn smiled as he looked at the old man cowering behind the icy shield. He could see the ghostly outline of Fionna with her back to his. He started to form an ice blast in his hands. He felt the power flowing through his body and coming out and forming the ice charge. He lifted the huge charge of ice above his head; he felt his hand meet the ghostly cold hand of Fionna's. Giving out a rage filled cry, he threw the ice charge out in a giant blast towards the old man. The old man's face turned to pure fear as the ice and snow threw itself through him. The old king of ice was thrown through the wall of the princess's bedroom. The explosion of ice, snow and candy brick rubble caused passer bys to look up. The old man saw the monster Finn staring at him as he fell to certain demise from the high tower, he was too old to keep going on. A small tear formed in his eye as his body collided with a large pile of freezing snow. The last thing the man felt was his body landing in the freezing cold before he closed his old eyes. "Next time you die." Growled the ice prince stopping the snow he had been creating through his hands. He only saved the old man in case Bubblegum would let him torture him for his crimes. Taking his crown off, he suddenly turned back into the lovable child like Finn. He ran back down the spiral stair case sliding towards Jakes still emotionless corpse. "Now to hide this." He whispered pushing it into the bottom of his pack and slipped it back onto his back. As he disappeared up the stairs to check on the princess, Jakes eyes fluttered open, 'Hide what?' The golden furred dog thought.

"Prince...prince...wake up." Came the soft voice as the man regained consciousness.

"Hrm...Ow...what happened?" Asked Gumball as he rubbed his butt.

"Ice queen. What did she want?" Fionna asked sweetly.

"I know ice queen was here!" He snapped, "I meant what happened to my room?" He frowned as he looked over the devastation. The entire back wall was missing. He sighed, how could he afford to keep replacing parts of his kingdom.

"My lord." Came a guard's voice, "We've captured the ice queen. Unconscious but alive. Shall we take her to the dungeon?" The prince nodded as the guard bowed and rushed off to make it happen. Fionna looked over the prince, he was in his normal royal clothes, he had snow dusted over his body and his crown was damaged. Gumball stared over Fionna her new cloth choice was amazing minus her silly bunny hat over her hair, her skin was slightly blue and she seemed as though she was in love.

"My head kills!" Came Cakes voice as she appeared at the door way, her hand holding a lump on her head. Fionna smiled rushing over to her and squeezing her hard. Cake couldn't breathe as the girl held her close; she was freezing against her fur. "What happened to ice queen and why are you so cold Fi?"

"Oh, I had a fight with ice queen and her ice queens been captured after she went through the wall." Fionna said smugly pointing to the wall.

"How does the ice queen manage to force herself out the wall as this is cause by an ice blast?" Said Gumball pointing to small markings of ice and snow around the broken wall.

"Err..." Fionna thought quickly as the staring eyes of her friends came down on her. Her brain suddenly light up, "She tried to blast me but I reflected it with my sword, but, my sword froze and broke." She smiled triumphantly. Gumball smiled with that idea finally getting off the floor. Cake however knew she was lying because she never brought her sword.

"Well you probably came because of the problem I have." Said Gumball, Cake and Fionna began to listen. "It's the meeting of OOO royalty in a couple of days and I need you two to remind Marshall Lee I would do it but we don't get along." Cake smiled as Fionna agreed. On the way back from Marshall Lees they would pass by the ice kingdom.

"Yeah, Fionna you can do that on your own because I need to do something." Nodding Fionna jumped out onto the snow pile and ran for the kingdoms exit. When she was well clear of the castle she slipped her pack of and placed the tiara on and started forming an ice slide in front of her she speed up her journey. As the ghostly figure of Finn raced against her.

"Not long now." They both whispered in joint happiness as their bodies turned to ice.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY BACK AGAIN! THIS CHAPTER GOES QUITE DEEP NEARER TO THE END! PLEASE REVIEW LOVE THE SUPPORT! SO ENJOY :D**

* * *

Jake's eyes followed Finn till he was well out of view. He turned his head to the Princess who was examining the extent of the damage caused.

"It was nice of Finn to save me...again." Said Bubblegum, pulling bits of rubble from her bed, "I should give him a medal or something." She didn't even turn to face Jake as she spoke. Sighing Jake stretched a hand over to Bubblegum, picking her up by her head he twisted her round to face him. Sitting her on her dusty bed he started to speak.

"Finns hiding something from us." He whispered quietly aware the outside world could hear, "And I think ice king knows what." Bubblegum looked at him in disbelieve, she thought of all the things he had hid from them, like the lock of her hair, and well that was it.

"Yeah your being paranoid Jake. Maybe that whack on your head sent you a bit loopy." Bubblegum said. She seemed to motion as though he should go to a doctor. Jake frowned at Bubblegum; he tapped his fingers against his arm as he thought of a plan to convince her.

"He said he was hiding something as I regained consciousness."

"He could be hiding a birthday present for someone."

"It's the only month of the year when there are no birthdays."

"Yeah don't convince me he's hiding something."

"He's wearing a new suit!"

"He could have fancied a change of wardrobe."

"Finn hates suits though."

"You're going to have to do better, remember he's worn suits in the past." Jake whirled his brain Bubblegum was being stubborn like normal. He groaned as Bubblegum started to look more and more agitated. Her face showed when she was angry really obviously, as her forehead would get more lines on it then BMO's line collection, her eyes would shrink smaller than an ant and her lips went to a hill shape. Then Jake remembered Finns tale about his sword, a horrible thought dragged itself to the front of his mind.

"Was ice king wearing his crown?" His voice shock in terror as the words spilled from his mouth. Bubblegum stared at him funny; she curled her face up in a thinking manor.

"Know that you mention it...I don't remember seeing it, but he still casted ice powers." She started to become concerned.

"And his sword is at home." Jake gulped, "We need to talk to the ice king." Bubblegum lay down, her mind spun wildly; Finn couldn't cause this sort of chaos, could he? Jake picked the princess up and gently walked down the stairs in the direction of the dungeon.

The dungeon was damp and wet; the bad smell of rotten candy was stiff in the air. The walls were impenetrable rock, but, moss covered the walls and spider cobwebs were span artfully around the cell bars. The bars were made of candy steel; they looked slightly rusted by water seeping through the ceiling. Small slights of windows aloud minimal light to pass in. In the cell furthest away from the narrow stair well sat a cage. The women inside was like an animal, chained to the back wall, her long white hair ran over her face like snakes. Cake placed the prince onto the floor; it gave a squelch under his royal shoes. Turning his nose up the two proceeded to the cage. The wild beast was uttering spells under its icy breath but each time a small sparkle of light stopped the spell right in its tracks.

"Ice queen." Cake growled. The queen lifted her head slowly her snow white hair flowed slightly over her icy eyes.

"Hello prince," She said looking past Cake, "Have you come to see me all chained up?" She said with a hint of sexual intent. Gumball shuddered at the thought.

"No you bitch!" Cake shouted, "What did you do to Fionna?" Angry and not thinking straight Cake stretched her arms though the bars and put them around her neck.

"I showed her something I shouldn't have." She cackled a bit of fear in her voice. Cake slowly squeezed the queen's icy neck.

"What did you show her?" She snarled through gritted teeth.

"Do you ever find yourself alone? Without anyone to hold you and tell you everything will be ok? Does sanity strain your brain, Cake? Fionna is gone all that remains is an outer shell being frozen from the inside till the brain changes into a maze of insanity, does it scare you Cake? Does it scare you that Fionna is becoming a princess? A princess of ice and insanity because when she gets what she wants the boy she has seen the boy with the childlike face, then she will be the queen of ice with her king at her side, they will take all of OOO and rule it though their insane eyes." The ice queen gave her speech going deep into Cakes fears and extracting it in its purist form.

"What can we do?" She asked fearfully, loosening her grip on her neck.

"We need to show her what she's doing...together." The queen said, coldly.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake looked at the princess who looked horrified. The two locked horrified eyes. They needed to know everything the old man knew but he seemed as though he wanted to help.

"Ok, ice king if we let you go will you help us save Finn?" The princess sighed. The ice king looked up bright eyed with a couple of tears forming, sniffing.

"You mean it, you need my help?" The ice king seemed happier than a child on Christmas. The two nodded sadly. "Wonderful." He burst out loudly before trying to move in his chains to no avail. Eyeing for them to be removed the two watchers opened his cage before untying the old wrinkled man. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ouch." He exclaimed as he pulled his nose from off the floor, he dusted the dirt and gunk from his long robes before clicking the various old bones loudly.

"So, how can we help him?" They asked in concerned unison. The ice king thought for a moment, he stumbled forward more into the light of the small slighted windows. Jake and Bubblegum stood back in horror as they saw the icy king clearer. His skin had started to become more human like, his once sharp and pointy nose now a normal small nose, his whitened hair was going to black was receding back into how it once looked.

"Well." The ice king finally said, "He asked me if I could see another human. I told him that my crown gave me the ability to see into other worlds. He stole my crown and now must be looking for a way to cross the boundaries of dimensions to be with the human girl I could see." Jake looked surprised, so there was another human Finn wasn't crazy for listening to the ice king about another human.

"Yes, but, this doesn't help us cure Finn!" Bubblegum said, harshly.

"As you can see I am slowly changing back when the crowns influence is removed and placed on someone else." Said the ice king as he slowly became more and more human like, "I believe if someone takes the crown from Finn or destroys it he will be freed from the beast's control."

"Beasts control?" Jake asked looking puzzled as if he was retrying his rubix cube.

"The crown might be slightly possessed by an ancient Scandinavian god of ice and pure evil who was trapped in his own crown by powerful wizards to stop him and his queen destroying the entire world. The powerful wizards then split the universe into two dimensions so that the god could never see his queen again and regain full power. The crown tried to use me to open the rip but as I was in love with Betty the god retreated and waited. Now Finn wants the girl from the over dimension its easier for the god to persuade him to conjoin the dimensions." Ice king finished his tale, having fully changed back to his human form; he went for the stairs out of the dungeon.

After some time Fionna could start seeing Marshall Lees cave on the horizon. She started to point her ice slide towards the ground soon her feet collided with the ground and she started to sprint for Marshall Lee's house, she pulled tiara off her bunny hat and pushed it into the top of her pack. She felt the grass hitting her legs as she sprinted through the lush meadows just before the cave. The area around her suddenly transformed into hard gravel as she could see the cave entrance getting bigger and bigger. She plunged herself into the dark cave as she could see Marshall Lees little house it was a red pink colour and was small and sweet. It had a lake stretching from the front and was easily seen against the darkness. She slowed into a jog then a walk, before she stood just outside the door she knocked small pieces of ice and snow off herself as she cleaned up she looked into the lake, her hair was still blond but seemed to have edges of pure white in it, he eyes had become a icy blue and her skin was almost as blue as the ice queens. She gulped, what if Marshall Lee noticed something was wrong?

"Hey Marshall." She called sweetly as she pushed the door open. The house looked empty, the lights weren't on and nothing was moving. She looked a bit confused Marshall was always in about this time. "Marshall, it's me Fionna where are you?" Fionna huffed agitated by Marshall Lee's obvious build up for a prank; she placed her pack by the door she stumbled forward towards a wooden table. Stretching one of her ocean blue arms out she searched for a pen and some paper. After knocking items about for some time she picked up a pen. She began to write; 'Dear Marshall Lee, Gumball wanted me to remind you that you're needed for the meeting of OOO royalty in couple of days. Fionna.' Placing the note on the table she smiled before walking towards the door. She reached down for her pack, her arm flapped back and forth like a pendulum. Where was her pack?

"So that's what size bra you where." Came a voice from the door way. The voice was deep and menacing but filled with laughter. She swivelled around on her heel and looked over at the vampire teenager. He was holding her pack in one hand as he rummaged through it with the other. "You know you shouldn't keep your underwear in your pack, I didn't think you did pink." He laughed as he kept looking through. Fionna's face went red in embarrassment and anger. She felt it boiling inside her.

"Give that back you jerk!" She screamed like a little girl.

"Ok, is it that time of the month or something?" He giggled as he continued to snoop through her belongings. Fionna looked embarrassed, her cheeks redder the blood, her eyes shrank, her mouth small and frowning. "What's this?" He said as he pulled out the small tiara.

* * *

**SO HERES THE NEXT PART I DECIDED TO DO MY LITTLE TALK AT THE BOTTOM TODAY! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW FIONNAS EMBARRASSED FACE LOOK AT THE EPISODE WHAT WAS MISSING AND IMAGINE MARCELINES FACE WHEN THEY FIGURE OUT SHE HASNT GOT A THING! SO WHAT WILL FIONNA AND FINN DO NEXT? WILL THE CROWN BE DEFEATED? CAN THEY SAVE THEM? FIND OUT SOON! REVIEW IF YOU WANT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY IM BACK SO THIS STORY ISNT GOING TO BE THAT LONG BUT THATS BECAUSE IVE DECIDED THAT THERE WILL BE A THIRD ONE! SO THIS WILL BECOME A TRILOGY! :D BUT THAT MEANS THIS STORY WILL HAVE A SAD ENDING. :( ALSO SORRY I CANT WRITE FIGHT SCENES BUT I TRIED SO ENJOY :D**

* * *

The pair followed the old man up and out of the filthy dungeon, as they came closer to the bright light of the day their eyes began to sting. The light blinded them as they stood in the sun; the gentle breeze through their hair lifted it in a flowing motion. Looking at the king better; his skin was still blue, his eyes still icy white, his nose however was still gradually changing to human and his main features were more and more human like.

"That's nice." He said as he stood with the wind gently hitting his white black hair. He looked over his old blue robes; they were tattered and worn out. "Can we get me some new clothes first?" He asked over his shoulder. Jake looked at him angrily, his buddy was going insane and all he could think about was new clothes!

"No! You're going to help us find Finn." He snarled through gritted teeth.

"Jake it will take five minutes what could go wrong in five minutes?" Said Bubblegum.

"So Fionna, what is it?" Asked Marshall as he held the tiara in his grey hands. The house was still without a lights and Marshall was hard to see against the dark. Fionna just frowned, her forehead showed stress and anger boiling through her young body, her cheeks were still painted the crimson red of embarrassment and her fists were tensed harder then rocks.

"None of your business." She snarled, through gritted teeth, "Now give it to me!" Marshall gave a little giggle, Fionna went wide eyed as she realised what he was thinking of, "I've had it with you!" She screeched, lunging towards the floating teen. He just managed to float above Fionna, sending the girl hurtling through the kitchen door. The crash rang loudly out, cutting through his ears. As he slowly recovered from the sound of the crash the girl was suddenly tackling him like rugby player out of the house. The two tumbled into the freezing lake; the water around Fionna slowly froze into ice cubes. The tiara and pack was launched from his undead hands and onto the gravel that surrounded his once peaceful home. Marshall Lee dragged himself from under the surface of the water, gasping and panting for air he tried to float out the icy tomb. As he did a pale blue hand launched its self out throwing water high into the air. It grasped his thin leg and dragged him back. Marshall crawled at the air violently hoping his hands would catch something, anything to save him from the demon. His leg slowly was immersed in water he felt it slowly freeze around him. He kicked into the water hopefully he would hit Fionna. He heard a small breaking sound as the hand slipped from around his leg, he hurtled out the water and onto the porch of his home. He spat up freezing ice like a fountain as he slowly tried to refill his drained lungs with the slightly warm oxygen around him.

There was a rumble from under the water, Marceline stared over towards it. The rumbling was getting louder and stronger. She slowly dragged herself back to the air; she instantly headed for the pack and crown. She swiped them from the gravel, as Finn burst from the icy waters. His skin was ocean blue, eyes filled with an icy rage, blood ran down from his nose it had obvious been broken probably the breaking sound she heard and his clothes were soaked through and slightly torn.

"Marceline!" It screeched it wasn't just Finn's voice that screamed, a deep icy voice came through it was pure evil in her ears, and it froze them in freezing agony. It ran out of the water throwing a punch for her head, Marceline just dodged as Finn turned back for another punch, this one caught her face, she felt her jaw get forced out of place. She tried to kick the raging monster, but, it grabbed her leg and through her straight through her home. The house burst as she flew through it, wood splintered her body, pieces of glass cut her and she tangled in clothing and furniture. She opened her weak eyes, they were bruised and her one eye she couldn't open. Blood flowed from her mouth like a waterfall, cuts stung like bees but she managed to keep the pack and crown clutched between her hands. Her bass. She looked for it as Finn walked towards her; it crunched the gravel around him. The bass was lying just by her hands. Rolling forward she grabbed the bass and swung forceful at Finn. The axe-bass caught Finns stomach, it felt like a thousand punches. Blood spewed out of the wound, as it did the blood froze and started to heal the wound. Marceline looked over him in horror. She swung again, but, Finn ducked under it. She swung madly at him; Finn dodged, dived and reflected the blows. Marceline swung her most powerful blow, but, Finn just caught it like it was a cricket ball. He picked her up by her shirt and threw her towards the caves exit. Marceline rolled and tumbled over the gravel cutting her more and more. Her hand let go of the green pack but she was still able to cradle the crown.

Fionna shuffled over to Marshall Lee, picking her pack up she slipped it over her back and continued towards Marshall. He was trying to crawl away as though he was part of some horror movie. Fionna kicked him in the gut, rolling him over onto his front.

"Give me the tiara." She hissed coldly. Marshall just shook his head as blood flowed out his cold undead body. Fionna grabbed him by his black hair and pulled him to the cave entrance, "Give me the crown or you burn." Marshall Lee didn't even move. Fionna pushed him into the sun. He screamed as he boiled, skin setting the colour red with steam rising, he let go of the tiara. Fionna moved him out the light picking up the tiara she smiled saying, "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY WHO FOUGHT FINN AND FIONNA WERE SCARY LAST TIME! SO HERES THE NEXT PART WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

"Where did you send him?" Asked Ice king as he pulled on his new clothes. It was a simple suit in old greys and browns. It had a bow tie in crimson red and now some old blue glasses rested his more and more human nose. Jake and Bubblegum smiled at the man's new design. He looked more and more human.

"To remind Marceline of the royal meeting." Said Bubblegum.

"To Marceline's!" Shouted Jake, picking to the two companions up and throwing them onto his inflating back. Jake started to plod along the candy roads out of the kingdom towards Marceline's cave. The ride was awkward; the deathly silence grasped the trio's tongues as they fought of what Finn could have done.

"Finn wouldn't hurt anyone...would he?" Finally Bubblegum stuttered from her pink lips. Ice king thought for a moment, as his brain slowly unravelled itself. Memories of the horrible things he had done and seen.

"Well Finn wouldn't but it depends how strong the crowns influence is." Ice king sad blankly as he remembered his sweet princess from his past life. Jake gulped as the ice king said this; he fought of his brother, his oldest friend as a heartless beast from the snow and ice. The cave came up on the horizon. The air was cold and dry it stuck in their throats as they breathed it in. The ground under foot became colder and more icy causing Jake to slip as he plodded along. The caves entrance was frozen shut and a trail of frozen objects ran off towards the ice kingdom.

"Oh dear glob." Jake panicked, his speed increased suddenly, his passengers clung to his golden fur in confusion, and they couldn't see what Jake could. Suddenly the dog deflated sending his passengers freefalling into the hard icy ground. Jake morphed his hands into sledge hammers and started whacking the frozen entrance. Bubblegum looked through in horror, what she saw was sick. Marceline was lying half dead in the cave while one of her legs had been frozen into the ice so she couldn't escape. Her body looked like it was some rag doll, cuts, bruises and blood covered her, clothes were ripped and out of place and her body was badly burnt. The ice king looked slightly green as they looked at the girl. "Stop staring and help me get through!" Shouted Jake pummelling the ice with his fists. The two companion's nodded picking nearby sticks up they helped the golden dog. Hours passed as the solid door of ice finally crumbled into a pile of ice cubes.

"At last." Panted Bubblegum, "I've never done that much work ever!" Ice king and Jake rolled their eyes in unison as they both grumbled under their breath,

"Shut up, you gave up ten minutes into work." Bubblegum shot them a glare as they went inside to help the vampire queen. Jake picked the queen up she was colder then liquid nitrogen, her blood was pumping out slowly and her body looked destroyed. The ice king went on a search for medical equipment, the house was scattered all around the cave, pieces of wood, furniture and clothing lodged between almost every rock. All that was intact was the flooring, the rest had been vaporised.

"What ever happened...it wasn't pretty." Ice king sighed as he picked up some loose bandages from the wreckage. The place looked as though a thousand monsters had fought in there. The lake was an icy mess and all the trio could do for now was sit and wait for the queen to regain consciousness.

Fionna had been standing outside the ice kingdom for hours now, thinking. 'What if this is wrong?" She thought, "What if there's a reason he's not in my world?" Her brain thumped in her school as she remembered abandoning Marshall Lee, when he was half dead.

"What's the matter little girl?" Came the voice it was tinted with evil as the ghostly figure sat itself on the snowy starts of the ice kingdom.

"I don't want to hurt anyone I care about any more," She whimpered, "I'm going back to help Marshall Lee." She turned with confidence only for a cold hand to grab her shoulder.

"But what about the boy?" It cackled whispering it into Fionna's ear, "Will your friends let you see him after what you did? Could you live knowing you could have had the most perfect boy?" Fionna thought for a moment. What was worth more to her the boy who blew her mind or some hero vows she broke all the time?

"But my friends won't let me have him cause of what I've done." She sighed with a little hint of depression. The icy figure thought hard for a moment the frozen cog in its twisted mind whirled. Something jumped through its mind and stood at the front, the ball room it had created for her and the other human.

"What if I took your human body?" It replied, "I take your human body and do with it what I feel fit and in return I create a world in my mind where you and the boy can live out your days happily together." Fionna thought for a moment leave everything for one boy? Every memory, every friend, every crush, every second and everything she had ever held close to her heart. She knew what she wanted and her heart could not be swayed.

* * *

**WHAT WILL FIONNA/FINN CHOOSE? WILL MARCELINE/MARSHALL LEE REGAIN CONSCOUSNESS? WILL I STOP ASKING THESE POINTLESS QUESTIONS? FIND OUT TO THESE NAIL BITING QUESTIONS AND MORE NEXT TIME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY HEY! IM BACK WITH THE NEXT PART! THIS CHAPTER ISNT REALLY PLOT BUILDING BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD JUST DO IT AS A NICE LITTLE THING :) SO PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

The hours passed like seconds as the vampire slowly regained consciousness from her lifeless state. When she had first awoken she hadn't even been able to talk. She was paralyzed with fear. She had tried not to shake but her buddy vibrated like a mobile. Her one eye was sealed shut by bruises the other was filled with glassy tears and horror. Marceline was covered in ice king's old ropes as the boys fixed her house and Bubblegum comforted her.

"So, what happened Marcie?" Jake finally asked, as they placed the final pieces of wood onto her house. Marceline turned her head slowly turned to see the eyes of Jakes. Fear grasped onto her and held her away from the group, as she built a wall between her and the thing.

"It...It wasn't Finn but it was Finn." She stuttered as she spat a slow amount of blood from her mouth. Jake frowned his brother was a monster. "He went off towards the ice kingdom." She whimpered as pain jumped through her undead body. She curled up in Bubblegum's thin pink arms as if she was some sort of cat.

"Then there isn't a minute left to waste," Said the ice king enthusiastically, "The longer we wait the less likely we will be able to save Finn!" Jake nodded in agreement, but, he knew they couldn't leave Marceline in her state.

"You two go; I'll stay here and look after Marceline." Bubblegum smiled sweetly as she rubbed some mud off Marceline's forehead. She cradled the injured little vampire in her warm motherly arms. The sight was something special in the old man's eyes a tear formed in his eyes as he knew it would be the last moments of pure love he would see. Jake picked up the ice king a put him on his golden fur as he grew to a giant to head for the ice kingdom.

"Ice kings what's this god's deal then?" Jake asked as he walked out into the sun.

"Well he wishes to be with his wife who was trapped in alternative dimension which stops him gaining full power. Also he will kind of steal Finns body to resurrect his own." The ice king said, quickly hoping Jake wouldn't here all of it.

"WHAT!" Jake screeched flinging his head round to see the ice kings eyes. "You didn't tell me that before!"

"Well you only just asked!" Ice king said defending himself. "But what this god will do is take the life force from Finns body and convert it into his body which will bring him back. Finn should live but he'll probably be asleep forever." Ice king said going deep into Jakes mind, "The legend says that a young wizard by the name Flynn was possessed by the god before the dimensions were created. His life force was changed into the gods and the god was allowed onto this Earth, but, the boy supposedly screamed that no matter what he would stop the god from taking all the life force of other victims. But that's the oldest part of the legend and no one knows if that was true or not." His tale made Jake think.

Marshall Lee stared up at Gumball as the pink man washed the grime off his body.

"Gumball." He said blankly, "Why are you helping me?" He looked up at the caves rocky roof through his battered eyes. Gumball just looked at him and continued to clean him up. Picking up a bottle he patted some of the clear lquid onto a thin piece of cloth.

"Stay still this is going to sting." He said holding the cloth over one of the largest scars on his body.

"Wait wharghh!" He screamed as Gumball pushed the cloth into his wound.

"It's a healing agent." Gumball laughed as he pulled the now bloody cloth from out of his scar. "By the way I'm going to have to do it over all your scars." Marshall Lee nodded as Gumball started to push the cloth into his other scars on his upper body. After five minutes Marshall Lee's wounds started to sew themselves together. He felt himself feel more and more relaxed. His agony seemed to boil away to nothing. "I'm helping you because I think what happened between us was unfortunate and I wish we could be friends again." Marshall Lee smiled weakly as he listened to the grown man speak, he slowly rose into a sitting position. He didn't feel as much pain as he had done.

"Yeah I'm sorry I left you at that rock concert." He said as he edged into standing, he wobbled like a tower as he did. Then he was strong he stood tall for a few moments before placing one foot in front of the other. He started to walk, the bruises hurt but the scars were pretty much gone.

"It's ok and where you think you're going?" Gumball questioned, "You aren't in a fit condition to be walking!" He sounded like a concerned mother as he nagged Marshall Lee.

"I'm going to help Cake." He said, "Now you can come and help or stay here." Gumball rolled his eyes before pursuing after the undead vampire.


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY! HOPE YOUR ENJOYING WHO THINKS THIS GOD IS TRUSTWORTHY? FIND OUT IN THIS PART OF HOW FAR WOULD YOU GO? PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

Finn stood in the icy basement looking down at the hole in the floor. It was like whitey water. It spewed over the side and onto the ice floor. Steam rose of the surface and covered the majority of Finns lower legs. It shivered through Finn he felt weak and cold.

"We're here." He shivered out of his icy lips.

"Yes Finn I am." The icy figure said as it stood next to him, instead of being ghostly he was real; just a few small parts of him were still ghostly. He blasted the pool with a long powerful blast of ice it churned and bubbled violently and a burst of bright light burnt out. Finns eyes stung and he was thrown to the floor by an object flying onto him. His eyes slowly readjusted to the light. There looking up at him with beautiful young girl with blue eyes, Finn smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Standing next to the icy figure was a similar designed person but looked a bit more feminine.

"You see humans; you've served your purposes. You've let us use your bodies to get to what we want, we've just got to drain the last of your life force and we can return and take what the world." Finn and Fionna looked horrified. They couldn't believe their ears; they were just used like a puppet.

"But what about are deal?" Finn stuttered.

"Consider it revoked." The figure said as the womanly figure tore Fionna off him. He watched as she kicked and screamed as she was carried out of the basement and up the stairs.

"Now for you." Said the manly figure cackling evilly, as, he froze the young man, Finn struggled hard till all his bones were like icicles. As the ice final froze his eyes the last sight he saw was the menacing smile of the back stabbing ice man.

Cake and Ice queen looked across the grass at the dog and old man. They looked as confused them, we're they evil. Cake turned one of her paws into a sledge hammer, as she prepared to splatter them.

"Jake I think we're too late." Said the old man who was wearing a suit of an old man. The dog looked at up at him and back to them.

"What other options do we have then?" The golden dog asked, he looked scared and sick as he said it. The old man shook his head as he looked up and examined Cake and ice queen.

"We come in peace." He said, "I'm the ice king and this is Jake and we're in a hurry so could you move." He said as he signalled for them to move. Cake looked up at the ice queen, who was now more human then ice queen. The dog looked even more agitated as they thought about it.

"Oh screw this I'm going over them." Jake shouted, as he stretched his leg into giant poles and started to step over her. Cake stretched up to meet his face, "Woah your magic to?" He said startled by Cakes powers.

"Yeah I'm Cake and she's the ice queen and we're going to the ice kingdom to save my girl! Are you evil?" She asked. Jake explained that ice king used to be evil when he was possessed by a crown and that his brother was being controlled.

"Yeah so that what we're in." He finished, "Also ice kingdom that way." He said pointing a golden finger towards the icy tops of the tall mountains. Cake smiled at Jake it was like a boy version of her. "Do you want to team up?" He asked smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, what we're dealing with needs more than two of us." She said as the two ice royals agreed.

"How about two more." Called Marceline who was caring Bubblegum on her back as she floated onto Jake. As soon as they stopped there boy counter parts appeared. Soon the two gangs were a bigger force. They took a couple of minutes to explain who they were and what had happened to their respected human.

"So what are we actually dealing with?" Asked Gumball, as he looked over the girl version of him, they looked so similar but so different.

"Well we're dealing with gods." Calmly the ice king answered.

"Yeah what ice king said, plus, Finn is most likely going to be dead." Said Jake sadly, as the girls filled with sorrow.

"Then what are waiting for we need to try and save him." Marceline said standing up, he umbrella stopping the sun burning her.

"Yeah, Fionna's probably in the same amount of danger." Marshall Lee chirped in. The two big animals nodded and speed off towards the icy kingdom, their heart pounded against their chests as they pushed through the pain of being out of shape, their breath was deep as they charged to the steps of the frozen wasteland, blizzards and snow picked up around them and threw their fur wildly into the bodies of their passengers. The snow and ice covered them heavily making their footsteps heavier as the snow crumbled around them, as they pushed through the entrance to the castle came into view. This was too easy to get into; there must be something bad on the other side. As their snow covered bodies entered the most horrifying sight hit their eyes. Their face turned away in pain but their eyes were glued in horror.


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO THERE ITS ME GEORGE! HERES THE NEWEST PART OF THE STORY AND THINGS LOOK BAD FOR FINN FIONNA AND THE GANG HOW WILL THINGS PAN OUT WILL THEY ALL DIE OR WILL SOME ALMOST SUPER INPROBABLE TURN OF FATE SAVE THEM? IM GOING TO SHUT UP BY ASKING YOU TO REVIEW AND ENJOY :D (EVEN THOUGH I DIDNT SHUT UP!)**

* * *

Finn and Fionna were tied to ice by ice chains, they looked froze and their skin was shaking. Two hooded creatures appeared, steam of freezing ice lifted off their bodies their clothes were in all the shades of blue.

"Finally, what sort of friends take this long to save their friends? Shesh your lucky I wanted you to watch this." Said the taller of the two who looked and sounded manlier. The more feminine one froze their bodies suddenly; they struggled as they became statue like. Only ice king and queen dodged the blast.

"Why are you doing this, you have each other and you can leave us alone." Ice king plead. The two ice figures laughed as they looked over the pathetic little man.

"You don't get it do you Simon?" They said in unison, "We want the world! You see having each other makes us unstoppable so why not use it?" The ice figures said holding hands as they walked over to the two humans. "We need to use these younger energetic bodies to complete are life force." The group looked horrified as they placed their frozen hands onto Finn's little skin and started to drain him. The life force came out as white steam, his body got bluer as it were drained. The unfrozen queen and king slowly started to break the ice holding their companions.

Finn and Fionna sat looking down at what was happening. Their souls sat upon a frozen ledge, they just leaned on each over frowning with what they had done.

"Finn," Fionna sighed, "Did we make the right choice?" She said looking up into his ghostly eyes. Finn sighed, looking down upset.

"We screwed the world to be together and we won't be able to because we got betrayed. But I don't care I got you for that dance and I was happy." He said smiling a toothy grin at her.

"Yeah, but did are friends deserve this?" She said. Finn just pulled her closer to him as he started to fade away even more as they watched his body getting bluer and less life like.

"Why so glum?" Came a voice from behind them, it was soft like velvet, young and childish at its core. They looked behind them, their stood a young man his hair was a amber red, he was in a long flowing brown robe with magical symbols sewn on, his face had an ice burn across it, his eyes were icy white and his skin was a blue pink colour. "You do know they can't drain all your life force?" He said kneeling down behind them pointing at the steam was getting weaker that was flowing from his body.

"Why?" They asked in unison as they looked confused at the man.

"You haven't heard any of the legends have you?" He asked as the two shook their heads like dogs. Giving a long sigh he started to explain, "That is the ice king a god from old Scandinavian legends. A group of wizards split the universe into locking him in this one and his queen in the other to be safe they were trapped in the crowns. Well my name is Flynn I was the original idiot to get his life force completely, but, I managed to curse him with the inability to absorb all the life force of a victim." He said looking proud. The two looked like five year olds when they heard the story, their faces showed intrigue and amazement.

"Yeah but how does this help us? We can't use are bodies cause their frozen and too weak." Fionna asked as she signalled to their weak bodies.

He smiled as he blasted the icy figures off the human boy's body, "You'll think of something. Go now get your bodies back!" He shouted pushing their ghostly figures tumbling towards their tied up bodies. They collided with them like swords.

The icy figures were thrown back suddenly; they spun and tumbled to the feet of the frozen group. A bright light came around Finn and Fionna. Their eyes burst open and they both gasped huge amounts of air in and out as they looked over the scene. Their bonds crumbled in the light as they regained their surroundings. They fell from their held up positions and landed hard onto the icy floor. They thudded hard as the group looked at them in amazement.

"That was fucking crazy!" Fionna screamed, fist pumping the air in joy. "Remind me never to touch legendary items again!" She said jumping around in joy and flexing her muscles, her skin slowly regained its colour. Finn stood up but he looked weak his skin was still extremely blue and he couldn't even hold his own body up straight.

"Ok, but, we need to go get the ice blocks and help me walk." He said, as Fionna went and let me lean his weight onto her shoulders. Just then the ice broke around Cake and Jake, the ice king and queen walked from behind them smiling with their handy work. Soon the group were free and hugging with victory.

"So this is the boy you risked the world for?" Said Cake sternly, Fionna braced for the biggest telling off ever, "Well miss at least you choose a cute one." She said smiling at her giving her a big sisterly hug.

"Finn you choose hot one, nice boobs as well." Joked Jake as his brother brushed him off.

"You don't win that easily!" Shouted the ice god and his queen. The womanly one was holding a heavy ice crossbow and the man was holding an ice sword. The gang prepared for a final fight.


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO AGAIN ITS ME BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! ITS GETTING CLOSER TO THE END OF THE STORY :( BUT DONT WORRIE THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE ACTIONY AND MAYBE FILLED WITH A COUPLE OF SAD MOMENTS SO IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW PLEASE DO AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

The womanly figure launched the projectile straight for Finn. Finn braced for the impact as it hurtled towards his weak body. He closed his eyes as it came closer; the sudden clasping sound ran out and into his ears. He opened one eye the bolt was less than a centimetre from colliding with his skin between his eyes. Jakes golden hand was holding the bolt firmly.

"It's good thing you have friends like us." He said as he threw the bolt at the icy queen. She rolled under the bolt as it shattered against the ice walls. Jake and Cake stretched their hands into weapons, everyone else prepared their fists for a fight. "None of you are armed are you?" They all shook their heads as the hooded man summoned an army of ice monsters. Cake swung her wreaking ball hand through a wave of the ice monsters; they shattered in cold bursts of ice clouds. Jake swung his hammer fists down at the hooded women she dived out the way. She gracefully dodged Jakes fists as they pounded the ground around her.

"Do you have a weapon cache in this place?" Cake asked as she held back the ice armies.

"Yes it's over there." Ice king and queen said in unison pointing to a small door way, it was very simple and wasn't locked or guarded. Cake formed her body into a giant barricade holding back the multitude of ice monsters. "Get some weapons before these buggers rib through my skin." Cake wailed in pain, they quickly rushed into the room it was stacked high with weapons. The vampires grabbed ice axes, the candy royals grabbed bow and arrows, the ice royals grabbed ice hammers while Fionna grabbed an ice sword. Before long they were out and joining the fight. Finn however sat down in the room, he was too weak, and his body was cold and weak from being drained. Cake threw the ice monsters back as the others started to take the monsters on. Marshall Lee's axe collided with a an ice golem before he swung it through its neck and across a pack of other golems till it stuck in the ice wall, he furiously tugged at it to dislodge it but it was stuck tighter then gum on his table. An ice Cyclops raised a hammer high to crush the vampire; he gulped as he saw him raise it higher. Then an ice bolt pierced through his eye, it fell backwards dropping the hammer on its own head crushing it instantly. The vampire looked behind him, their stood Gumball with his bow and arrow. Signalling thanks Marshall Lee pulled his axe out before continuing to take the enemies. Amongst the carnage the hooded god and his queen fled into the basement. It was quiet and there was the small smoke of icy cold air.

"If they stand against us then this world will burn." He growled pulling his hood down for the first time, his skin was blue as the ocean, small patches of ice formed on his skin, his chin and nose were as pointy as icicles, his hair was short and white as snow, ice burns covered his skin and his eyes were cold and unforgiving. He placed his ice sword onto his back as he started to cast spells, the air went colder, the portal in front of him started to rise like smoke.

"What you going to do?" His queen asked, as she pulled her hood down, she looked similar to him but her hair was longer and her lips had white lipstick glittering gently.

"We're going to return to the land of the gods after I freeze this planet." He cackled as he smiled at his queen.

"Not if I can help it." Came Finns, voice from the bottom of the stairs, he looked too weak to even move but somehow he managed to hold a ice sword in his one hand while he supported his body with a cane in the other hand. His skin was slowly regaining colour and his eyes were regaining the fire that once sat in them. The man passed the magical energy he was creating to the woman before drawing his sword to match Finn.

Upstairs the gang sat down exhausted the carnage of slain ice beasts around them like the snow around the kingdom. Bubblegum was walking round checking the corpses while the rest regained their breath.

"That everyone?" Asked Marceline as she laid her head on the soft snow.

"I can't see the ice gods anywhere." Bubblegum said annoyed, as she finished poking through the piles of bodies.

"Then we go looking for them." Said ice king pulling himself up.


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO BACK AGAIN WITH ANOTHER PART OF THIS STORY! THIS STORY HAS A NICE LITTLE FIGHT SCENE IN WHICH I FAILED AT WRITING SO SORRY IF THE FIGHT SCENE'S REALLY BAD! BUT ALSO THE STORYS REALLY CLOSE TO THE END D: SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO BECAUSE I LIKE TO SEE THE SUPPORT! AND IF OUT ANOTHER WORD PLEASE ENJOY THE NEXT PART :D**

* * *

Finns sword clashed with the ice man's with a ding of metal colliding. Finn pushed the sword away from his slashing at the ice man who easily deflected the strike with his word. Finn pushed the icy man back with lighting fast strikes, they moved closer and closer to the woman with the spell forming between her frozen hands. Suddenly the man started to strike back, his strikes were stronger then Finn's and each time Finn deflected a blow his arm was thrown behind him. He felt his bones in his weak arm, screaming in pain as he deflected the icy mans heavy blows. His sword was thin and made of a special unbreakable ice but the ice mans was longer and thicker also was weighted at the top to help it cut through anything in its way a cool steam lifted off the sword like it was magic. As another heavier blow came down Finn bounced it back and as the ice man recovered he kicked him backwards, the ice man tripped backwards losing his footing he fell to the floor with shattering force, his hand let the sword slip out his hand and slid to the other side of the portal pool of white water. His eyes widened as he saw it, he scampered for his feet as Finn chased after him. The tides had turned grapping the man's long robes he pulled him back. He once more was sent to the floor his hand just out of reach of the sword. Finn stood over the freezing man, lifting the sword to strike his foe, but, suddenly the down man snatched the blade snapping it in half before kicking the boy from a top of him. He flipped to his feet and prepared for hand to hand combat. Finn landed in a hand stand before flipping over onto his feet. The man launched a punch at Finns stomach, Finn catching it with his one hand jabbed his opponent rapidly in the throat with the other. A forceful kick to Finns leg loosened his grip allowing the man to throw wild punches to his upper body. Finns body felt like boxing bag, his body was pummelled and bruised. He was still week from being drained but he tried for another punch but he was grabbed and thrown like doll to the edge of the pool of the white water by the sword.

"Just give up boy." He cackled as he started to come closer. "You're weak, pathetic and useless."

"I'll never give up as long as evil exists I will keep fighting!" He shouted, pulling the sword from the ground he charged at the ice man impaling him through the chest. His eyes widened as blood started to form at his lips; it was cold as it drizzled out of his chest and mouth. Finn stared into his eyes as they became less life like. He clenched his arm round Finns shoulder as he drew his final breaths of air he cackled,

"You're as cold as me." He suddenly went colder than before and started vaporize into a white steam. Till all that remained of the god was his robes. Finn clutched them in his hands, he had killed in cold blood, even if this man was evil, he had killed him in cold blood.

"My king!" Screamed the woman, as he turned to see her throwing the blast of magic for him. He rolled out of the way, but, his leg was caught and frozen to ice.

"We've searched all the upper rooms." Gumball said as he wiped snow from his clothing with Marceline pulling ice from her hair, "Their nowhere to be found." Jake frowned as similar news came back from the other, the ice royals had searched the grounds, Cake and Marshall Lee the hidden rooms and the ice royals plus Jake the ground floor.

"Hey guys, where's Finn?" Said Marshall Lee looking through the faces of people, "Actually where's Fionna and Bubblegum?" The group looked between each other, all looking as confused and unknowing as the last.

"I don't remember seeing Finn leave the weapons room." Whimpered Ice king, "And we sent Bubblegum and Fionna to check the lower rooms." They looked between each other in horror and fear.

"What if that brute got him?" Gulped Marceline, they looked sick as she said that.

"No they will be fine!" Jake shook the feeling of pure fear from inside himself; he marched towards the door towards the basement door. He listened down he heard the faint sound of fighting. "Their down there!" He shouted jumping down towards the basement followed by the clueless followers of his friends.


	14. Chapter 14

**HI GUYS AND GALS! SO THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE STORY :( IM REALLY THANKFUL OF EVERYONE WHOS STAYED WITH IT AND READ IT FROM START TO END! THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO FAVOURITED THIS STORY OR REVIEWED CAUSE YOU MADE ONE KID SMILE :) SO ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Finn struggled to break the ice encasing his leg. It smacked it with all his strength the ice didn't even seem to crack under the weight of the sword. The icy woman slid over to the trapped boy. She slowly froze the air around her as she came into the range of the mouse in the trap, he felt the cold around him enter his body, and she stood over him placing her high heels onto the sword holding it down.

"You killed my king now I'm going to kill you and then all your little friends." She growled through her icy teeth. Cold water spat from her lips as she spoke it fell onto his cheeks and burnt an icy flame on him. Finn stared up into the cold unforgiving eyes as she created an ice dagger in her cold bony fingers. She lifted the dagger high above her head as a wicked grin stole her mouth.

"How far down is this basement?" Jake shouted as he darted down the spiralling staircase. The others in quick pursuit, the vampires floated just above Jake's head as Cake kept just behind the golden dog.

"I normally float down here so I don't know how far it's down walking." Ice queen called, as she panted and wheezed, at the back of the group falling further behind the group as they rushed faster down the icy steps.

Fionna and Bubblegum slowly edged towards the door between the stairs and the basement. The walls were cold and melted against their warmer skin. The sound of a struggling boy whispered through into their ears as they slipped towards the door. Bubblegum peaked on small eye around the corner to see the freezing sight of a raised dagger high above the frozen body and the bear hat child pinned to the frozen ground.

"Good bye boy." She hissed as she pulled the dagger sharply higher. Finn pulled a brave face as he watched the dagger come for his worn out face. He didn't expect the freezing bolt of ice to whiz by his child like face and take the dagger flying from her frozen fingers. He turned his head to see Bubblegum arming another arrow into her bow. She held a stern look across her face as she aimed the bolt for the woman's head. Releasing the tension sprung forth the bolt like lightning for her freezing head. It struck her head with almighty force, pushing her back towards the pool of white water. She turned to Bubblegum pulling the bolt from between her eyes like it was never there, her eyes tinted red and her anger was a burning flame of ice as she formed icicles in her hands. Fionna stepped around the corner her sword gripped firmly in her hands.

"Prepare to die, bitch." Fionna snarled as she charged forward for the woman. She swung at her sword for her head; she quickly deflected the oncoming swing with her icicles as she threw an icicle for Fionna's head only to have an arrow shatter it from Bubblegum's bow. While the two women fought, Bubblegum made her way to Finns side; she looked over the ice block.

"You ok Finn?" She asked as she armed her bow with an arrow and aimed it for the ice block.

"I'm fine," He said, before looking at the bow, "You better not miss." His face in fear as he looked at the arrow pointing for his leg. The shattering rang out and up the spiral stairs to the sensitive ears of Cake.

"Did you guys hear that?" She said halting the group. They all listened closely to the shattering sound ring up towards them, with slight screams of Fionna.

"That's Fionna!" Shouted Marshall Lee who picked up the pace for the icy basement. Fionna struggled as the icy hands of the queen slipped around Fionna's thin neck.

"Ha ha your doomed little girl." She cackled as she lifted the little girl over the pool, it bubbled and seemed to rise up as she was lifted over the pool of white steamy water. Fionna kicked and screamed as she was put closer to the water. The water jumped up and spun up around her legs as she kicked the steamy white water. Her eyes screamed in pain as a bolt took her dress and pulled her and the queen to the icy wall. The queen fell forward as the girl was pulled from her hands she consumed by the whitey steam of water. It jumped up and took her under the icy water into the hollow wastelands of the damned. Fionna looked across from where she hung, seeing Bubblegum looking across at her with her bow fired and her face smiling. Finn rested on the floor by her side, his body still looked cold and weak but he seemed to smile at her as the pool seemed to close itself up.

"Fionna!" Called Cake as she burst through into the basement, she ran to her sister's side taking her in her warm furry arms Fionna curled up in them and felt warm. Cake simply smiled at the curled up girl and started to carry her out of the basement past the group standing at the door she simply just walked off towards the setting light of day and the tree house that stood in the distance the vampire king and prince followed her as the others went to Finn's side.

"Hey buddy we won." He said a tear in his doggy eyes.

"Did we Jake?" He said smiling before frowning as he looked at his hands, "He said I was as cold as him." He sighed as his body weakly moved.

"You're not Finn. You're a hero who risked everything for love."Marceline smiled as she lifted the boy's lower body, Bubblegum grabbing his upper body before laying him a top of Jake.

"Let's go home buddy." Jake smiled as the four exited the basement to catch up with the other group of friends. As soon as they we're alone the king and queen of ice walked over to the pool and watched as their crown and tiara were suddenly reformed and placed in front of them. Placing it on their heads they smiled as their eyes went cold white, skin blue as the ocean, hair of snow and voices as cold as ice. The glint of the god and his queen sparkled in their eyes as the sun set on another day, they whispered simply under their breathes,

"We will get you Finn the human boy and Fionna the human girl."

* * *

**HEY JUST A QUICK NOTE BEFORE YOU LEAVE IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW DO AND IF YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY BE PREPARED FOR A THIRD AND FINAL STORY TO THESE STORYS! IT WILL REVEAL WHO IS THIS ICE GOD? DOES FINN GET FIONNA? AND OTHER THINGS YOU WAY STILL BE ASKING YOURSELF! I'LL START UPLOADING THAT AFTER I FINISH MY LATEST STORY HEROS OF OOO WHICH FOR THE FIRST STORY OF MINE EVER CONTAINS PROPER OC'S THAT WERE MEANT TO APPEAR (ICE GOD WAS CREATED RANDOMLY IN ONE CHAPTER) AND NO GENDER SWAPPED CHARACTERS! SO IF YOU WANT TO READ THAT PLEASE DO AND I LEAVE WITH ANOTHER MASSIVE THANK YOU! :D**


End file.
